The Fight for Innocence
by IvoryGlass
Summary: Innocence is very hard to come by.Sakura is found to be surrounded by very powerful men who want that innocence for there own agendas.Who will claim the young Cherry Blossom? MultiSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!

The Fight for Innocence

CHAPTER ONE

"Sakura-sama! It's time for dinner!"

"Coming!"

Marking the page of the novel she was reading, 16 year old Sakura Uchiha gracefully walked to the dining room. She passed along the way hallways with walls of red velvet and glass chandeliers illuminating the raw beauty of her person. She had waist length pink hair, earning her the nickname "cherry blossom" from her father and MANY fanboys. Her figure was to die for; an ivory hourglass shape, and she was small and petite, like a little porcelain doll. She had soft plump rose lips, a cute button nose, and big doe emerald eyes that shinned like stars.

As for her clothes, she was an Uchiha meaning she had the upper hand in fashion. But being naive and innocent by being forbidden to certain places thanks to her father, she really didn't care for fancy clothes. Entering the grand dining hall she wore a simple white kimono that dragged a bit on the ground and a silver obi, leaving her hair down. At the head of the table sat her only close family, her father: Fugaku Uchiha.

He like all other Uchihas was handsome, rich, and powerful; both literally and politically. He was also the 'head' of the Uchihas and was mostly cold to those around him, but there was one exception. Her.

Every time those onyx orbs saw her they softened and the atmosphere went from tense to mellow in only a few seconds.

Looking up from the table Fugaku straitened up and locked his on hers.

"Cherry Blossom", he said lovingly.

"Otou-san", she replied in a voice like wind chimes.

Ushering her over, he scooted back from his seat and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her petite little waist. She was used to this, and didn't mind his antics. After losing her mother from an illness and brothers from…well she didn't know where they were or if they were still alive. One day they left home and didn't return. She was all he had left, and vice versa. He loved her very much.

Leaning back into his shaped muscular chest she was surrounded by the smell of cologne and his natural smell of man. It always calmed her nerves and made her happy to be with him.

A servant entered the room and momentarily stopped looking at the scene frowning before resuming the mask of indifference and placed the silver plate filed with lo meng noodles and chicken on the table. Sakura didn't notice the servant's last stare or how her father sent him an 'Uchiha glare' as he left the room terrified.

Picking up the chopsticks, Fugaku picked her up and layed her across him perpendicular on his lap, clutching one hand around her small waist and grabbed some chicken and held it in front of her. She chewed cutely earning a smile from him. She was HIS little doll and didn't care of what others thought about how close they were. She would always be with him, and no one could change that. Or so he thought…

"Cherry Blossom, I must go meet the elders now to discuss business with the other clans", Fugaku stated changed in a black kimono with white edges and an Uchiha crest on the back.

"Can I come too Otou-san?" Sakura asked tilting her head in such a cute way that made him smile warmly. Kneeling down to her level he responded, "I don't think you'd like it Cherry Blossom, it's going to be mostly talk about politics and will seem boring to you." He really didn't want her to go because she would be exposed to very powerful people, powerful people that could have ANYTHING they wanted. But since he was the Uchiha Head he had equal authority with them and could veto whatever they could try and take.

"Please Otou-san", she begged with puppy dog eyes that made Fugaku's heart twinge, "I've never been to a business meeting before, and I want to meet other people."

"Oh…alright," Fugaku sighed,"But you are not to leave my side when we arrive".

"Yay! Arigoto Outo-san!" Sakura chirped throwing her small arms around his chest and burying her head into his stomach. She was absolutely ecstatic; she was going to meet new people! Although she was thankful her father protected her, she felt trapped like a bird in a cage. She wanted to see the world and the people in it. Changing into a red kimono with an ivory obi and putting her hair in a bun with a few decorated chopsticks she grabbed her father's muscular hand and they headed out to the council building.

Once arriving to the building Fugaku seated her on a small chair and told her with a fatherly tone, "Wait here while I go check us in".

Nodding her head she sat back and watched her father walk to the receptionist desk. What she didn't know was that she caught the attention of a very powerful clan leader. Letting a small smirk play on his face he headed over to his new little infatuation.

"What's a small little lamb doing here in a place full of predators all alone?" A dark voice asked with a painfully sweet tone.

Turning around little Sakura looked up at a man that resembled a snake in her opinion. A Tall ivory man in his 30's with long charcoal hair ending beneath his back wearing a purple kimono with a black lose obi was smirking at her with golden eyes surrounded by purple lines. Bending down to her level he stroked her check so softly she blushed a little bit earning another grin from the snake man.

"I-I'm not alone, I'm here with-"

"Sakura."

Turning around she met the coal eyes of her father but when he looked at what was happening to her and who was touching HIS daughter they quickly turned to their deadly crimson. Not even a second went by before Fugaku appeared before them and ripped the snake man's filthy arm away from his daughter and shielded her behind him. Dusting himself off from the rude gesture the snake man chuckled before striating himself back to a pose of nobility.

"Ah, Uchiha Fugaku, it certainly has been awhile since we last met. I was having a chat with this lovely creature here." He stated moving his eyes behind Fugaku to get another look at the young beauty.

Narrowing his eyes Fugaku had to restrain himself from using the Ameratsu on the rat… err... snake. How dare that man even LOOK at his cherry blossom, he knew bringing her here would cause some problems. It seemed that even more than teenagers were falling for her charm. Even the cruel sound leader was showing interest in her, which would certainly not do…

"Orochimaru" Fugaku greeted with a harsh glare "This happens to be MY daughter; I would appreciate it if you wouldn't go and get in her personal space." He practically growled out the last part.

"Now now Fugaku-kun" Orochimaru chuckled earning another hardened glare from the Uchiha "I was merely saying hello to her, isn't that right dear?" He smiled towards the bashful pinkette coming a bit out from behind her father.

"H-Hai Otou-san, Orochimaru-sama was just saying hello." She looked at him with her jade orbs making his eyes turn back to normal but still have a frown on his face towards the other male.

"Come along Cherry Blossom, we have to attend the meeting to attend to." Fugaku stated grabbing her hand and leading her away from the snake man. What he didn't see was the sickly sweet smirk playing upon Orochmaru's lips and the before hidden lust in his golden eyes now gleaming brightly.

"Hmmm, Sakura-Chan…we will certainly be meeting each other again, on a more personal level." He smirked running his long tongue over his lips and leaving a deadly smile play on his lips.

'_You will be mine little blossom!'_

AN: Hey yal! This has been in my head for a while now and I wanted to at least get the first chapter out. My life has been sooo busy I barely even had time to write this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

Please Read & Review!

(p.s. –this is my first story, so please be nice!)

-IvoryGlass


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto!

The Fight for Innocence

CHAPTER TWO

"Um…Otou-san?" Sakura asked meekly as her father dragged her along the long hallway towards the meeting room.

"Nande, Cherry Blossom?"

"Who was that man?" She asked tilting her head, making Fugaku want to pick her up and hug her from the cuteness she emitted.

"That" He sighed in frustration and furrowed his brow, "was Orochimaru, the leader of the sound clan. I don't ever want you to go near him again, ok Cherry Blossom?" Fugaku said stopping in front of her.

"Nande, Otou-san?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I want to keep you safe," Fugaku said with a voice full of determination.

She was his whole world, and he would protect her from any harm. Especially from the man that had stolen something important from him. He wouldn't lose her as well, she was HIS property. He wouldn't let Orochimaru gain anything else. Orochimaru was known to be quite sadistic and cruel to his people, not even his assistant Kabuto Yakushi knows what his true agenda is. Rumor has it that he's trying to gain enough power to rule over the whole world. Who knows what he would do to his little girl if he had her.

No, he wouldn't let it happen. Not to his little girl. His _special_ little girl.

"You are the key to helping us succeed." Fugaku whispered to himself clenching his fist but then unclenched it and grabbed her petite hand again. A frown however was still present on his face.

As her father continued to lead her to the meeting room, he failed to realize that little Sakura had heard his last comment.

'_I'm the key? Key… to what?'_ she thought. She had never seen her father act like this before, most of the time he had a warm smile on his face. He must be feeling a bit under the weather.

"Ne, Otou-san" she said looking at her father, "when we get back home I'll make you a cup of tea so you'll feel better." She chirped with a smile so sweet he let a true smile show on his face and squeezed her soft hand in thanks.

"Arigato, Cherry Blossom."

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SOOO SHORT!

I'm having a bit of writer's block (NOT COOL) and I have to go to summer school for Government/Economics (Not because I'm failing, because I don't have enough room in my schedule) so the next chapter may take a while.

I also wanted to send a big thanks to those who reviewed my story:

Lady Yume Chan

Since you were the very first reviewer (Throws confetti in the air) Pein WILL be in the story! ^-^

Angel897

XionNight

Anotherloveroffanfiction

Animemusicnut

You guys are awesome!

Also, thanks to those who subscribed! TT^TT I'm not worthy!

Please Read & Review!

-IvoryGlass


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I FINALLY GOT INSPIRED! :D**

**Sorry it took so long to update! Let me know what ya think!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

The Fight for Innocence

CHAPTER THREE

Approaching the meeting room, a group of elderly but strong Uchiha members were gathered near the entrance dressed in kimonos identical to Fugaku's. Once spotting the clan head they exchanged a few hushed words while Sakura fiddled with her sleeves. Nodding to each other the elders gave them both a bow and the duo made their way towards the door.

The door to the meeting room was made from a glossy mahogany that had the kanji for 'fire' engraved into it and made a loud groan when the Uchihas entered the room. All eyes were now on them as they made their way to their seats, mostly on the young beauty alongside the powerful Fugaku.

The room was just like a regular sitting room with pillars surrounding the sides and one big table stretching from one end to the other end of the room. It was a little dark in the room making it look like the perfect place for a mafia gathering rather than a place for clans discussing business.

"Ah, welcome Fugaku-San, I see that you have also brought a young guest as well." The Yondaime greeted them. Since Sakura was taught ninja arts at the compound, she was a mystery to others.

He responded with a simple "Hn" and gripped her small hand more closely in his grasp when she smiled back at the Hokage. Sitting down, Sakura was placed on his right side while the rest of the elders were behind them.

There were three other clans present as well, each with its' own special ability.

The Hyuuga Clan was next to them on the right side, dressed in pure white kimonos with stern blank stares on their faces. The clan head had long brown hair that was combed back and had milky pearl eyes that had no pupil. The young man sitting on his right was like a carbon copy, minus the fact that he was only around Sakura's age.

This Clan was known for its eye technique that could look at a person's chakra flow and find the points were it could be blocked by their unique fighting style. It was called the Byakugun.

Next to them sat the Nara Clan, dressed in dark green kimonos with black obis. Almost all of them had a bored exhausted look on their face, but kept an eye on the actions happening in the room. The head of the clan had deep brown hair pulled up into a high spiked ponytail and scars along the planes of his face. His brown deer-like eyes were the same as the man next to his side as well as the spiked ponytail.

This Clan could manipulate shadows of people as well as other objects and control their actions to their will. It was known as Shadow Possession technique.

The Inuzuka Clan was across from them, all wearing ripped beige short sleeved kimonos with black sashes around their waists. Every member had two red upside-down triangle tattoos on their cheeks and slitted pupils, reminding her of a pack of wild wolves. Each member even had a dog next to their side.

This Clan worked with nin-dogs and could even understand their language. Combined with their canine companion they could transform into a true beast with incredible destructive power. It was named the Garouga.

The head was surprisingly a woman with medium length spiked brown hair and wore dark violet lipstick. The man to her right had shorter hair than her and had a cream colored dog the size of a horse sitting next to him.

'_Awww, he's sooo cute!'_ The pinkette squealed in her mind.

Sakura adored animals, and they seemed to like her just as much. That was probably the reason that her father didn't get her one, the furry creature would steal all of his precious "Sakura Time" away from him. That was _his_ time.

Noticing his daughter's stare towards the large canine, he swiftly curled an arm around her waist and practically attached her to his side. Knowing her, she would probably try to jump over the table to hug the overgrown fluff ball.

The pinkette ignored his actions and then focused her attention to the Hokage that started to speak to the groups.

"Before we begin, I would like to thank you all for coming to this meeting. Now, as you know the rouge-nin group '_Akatsuki_' has been targeting Jinchuuriki from the hidden villages, including ours. It's extremely important that we try to strengthen our treaties with the other hidden villages so we can try to maintain the power balance in the shinobi world."

At the mentioning of strengthening treaties with the other nations, the clans began murmuring in disapproval of the notion.

Clearing his throat, the Yondaime gained their attention once again. "I understand it will be a hard compromise to make due to issues in the past, but in order to stop the Jinchuuriki power from falling into their hands, we must have support with one another."

"I noticed that the leader of the Sound Village was here today Hogake-Sama", Fugaku stated with malice at the memory, "Why is he still allowed to come here even though he left the village?"

"As you know the leader of Sound was a student of the previous Hokage, Sarutobi-Sama, and he had made some sort of agreement with him that allowed him to come and go from the village without being labeled as a missing-nin."

The meeting continued on while Sakura just daydreamed, not really paying any attention to it anymore. Looking around the room she met the eyes of the three young males by the clan heads' sides. Pearl white, chocolate brown and dark black orbs met her glowing jade.

She simply gave them a sweet smile and turned her attention towards her father. Grabbing his sleeve, she gave a few tugs and whispered to him she would be right back after going to the bathroom. Nodding at her action, she silently scooted back and walked behind the pillars towards a side door, not wanting to make a scene by going through the main one.

After going through multiple hallways, the pinkette had finally found the bathroom. She didn't understand why the other clans didn't want to align with the other villages. The Hokage said something about _issues in the past_? And what was a Jinchuuriki?

After relieving herself, she looked in the mirror and straightened out her kimono. Once satisfied by her work, Sakura opened the door and decided to make her way back to the meeting room.

She didn't get very far...

**A/N: ****Cliffy! Yeah, not really where I wanted it to end… but it was necessary. I know not a lot of interaction happened b/t Sakura and the guys, but this was more of an info chapter than anything else. However, there will be MultiSaku in the next chapter! So stay tuned! :)**

**Please Review! (You'll get a shout out if you do!) V V V **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! (naive-toots, animemusicnut, Lady Yume Chan, AnimaAmore, GeekCheerleader, XionNight, Black-Alice-Stars, Killerninjaz, anotherloveroffanfiction, Roze Takamora, obsidian-fox-demon, angel897, mayalice, Saiyuri Haruno, Sakiba6609, Pookie Boo, himeko63, Sie, TDI-Ryro-Eclares, Icy-Blue22)**

**Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! ^-^**

**IvoryGlass**


End file.
